Here She Comes
by al00f
Summary: Serena returns. This time she is more persistant than ever. Do you think that Eric will make the right decision in order to save his marriage?


_Did you see that K-Mart commercial with Lucy, Ruthie and Kevin? LOL! xD_

_Yes, you CAN tell if you're pregnant at almost 2 weeks, it's called an early result pregnancy test thank you very much. :) _

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 6**

The reason why Simon was so angry was because he looked up to Lucy. When he found out that she was pregnant, he was shocked. He certainly wasn't happy about it. He looked up to her all of his life. He just wasn't as excited as Lucy and Kevin.

* * *

**GARAGE APARTMENT**

Lucy is cleaning the entire apartment. She is acting crazy trying to get everything clean. She runs over to the lamp and dusts it. Kevin comes in.

"Luce?" he says.

She is still franticly cleaning around. Everytime Kevin goes near her, she gets startled and hurries away.

"Lucy? Why are you cleaning the house?" he asks her.

"No reason," she says moving over to the table.

"Listen, I know your hormones are acting up. Here take this," he says to her. Lucy pushes it out of his hand.

"What's going on?" he says, wide-eyeing her.

"Nothing! Nothing is going on, okay?! What makes you think something is going on?!?! I'm fine!" she blurts out.

Lucy starts to cry and Kevin touches her shoulder. She flinches at his touch.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I am.... I'm not like this...." she says, crying.

"It's okay, I understand," Kevin says.

"Understand?!" she yells, her mood changing suddenly. "You do NOT understand what I am going through. Are you pregnant?! NO. Do you have crazy hormones like I do?! NO."

She gives him a cold stare and her 'crazy eye' look and walks out of the garage apartment.

**

* * *

**

**A****T THE CHURCH**

A person from Eric's past walks into the door. He looks up.

"Hi Serena, it's nice to see you again. So, how's Jake doing?" he says to her.

_There is a brief moment of silence._

"Please, come sit down," he says.

"We..... well, we broke up," she says to him.

The look on Eric's face isn't good. It is full of concern and worry. What if Serena still had feelings for Eric? You never know, maybe she just broke up with Jake herself. If Serena liked Eric for so long and tried to seduce him, then why would she suddenly change her feelings for him just like that? Maybe she was trying to say things that Eric wanted her to say. It isn't accurate yet.

**

* * *

**

**AT THE SCHOOL**

"Ruthie, I heard about Peter, I'm so sorry," said Yasmine.

"I don't know when he's going to be back at school. I haven't heard of anything yet...." Ruthie said.

"I wish there was something I could do. We could do," said Yasmine.

"Me too, I guess we have to pray in times like this. My mom is picking him up after school today. She wants me to come with her," said Ruthie.

"Can I come too? Remember that long walk we did two years back? I liked that and it was fun. But I don't think this is going to be fun," she said.

"I don't know, it's kind of serious. Are you sure you can take this up?" said Ruthie.

"Maybe not, my mom won't let me go anyway," she said.

Ruthie and Yasmine say good-bye and walk off onto their next class.

* * *

**BACK AT THE CHURCH**

"I've been feeling lonely now since Jake broke up with me. Nothing feels the same. I feel depressed, lonely, and in love at the same time," she says looking at him with a dreamy stare.

"In love? I thought you said you broke up with jake," he said.

"Yes, I broke him up because I like you," she says.

Eric stands up and walks out, Serena blocks the doorway. She feels his tie and slowly works her way up to his collar.

"I think this needs to stop," he said softly.

"No one will ever know. It'll just be the two of us. We can run away if you'd like...." Serena said.

"Serena.... stop.... really.... stop," Eric says.

"I know you want me, how can you resist me? Just kiss me and get it over with," she says as she strokes his hair.

"Leave me alone," Eric demands. Serena won't stop touching his tie. Eric backs off and leaves his office. He returns home right away. He walks through the door and Annie is making lunch.

* * *

**AT THE HOUSE**

"What happened? Is everything okay?" she asks him.

"Well, aparrently not. Serena returned," he said in a low tone.

"Isn't Serena together with Jake?" she says.

"No, not anymore," he says.

"They broke up?!" Annie yells.

"Yes, and she was trying to make a move on me. She messed with my hair and my tie. She almost kissed me, but I managed to back off," he said.

"Not again, Serena returned? I thought she had a female consuler?" Annie said.

"She obviously has a problem, and I don't think it can be fixed. She can't continue to do this. if she does, my career could be put on hold."

"I trust you, you know that, right?" said Annie.

"Yes I know, but it's her I don't trust," he said.

"If she makes another move, tell me. I need to know. Like I said before, she's testing you and me. She wants to see how strong our relationship is. If she makes one once, she'll make one again...." Annie said.

**I have more coming up soon! :) Please tell me what you think! **


End file.
